


Стремление

by NewBeginnings



Series: 2017: мини G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Павла постоянно тянуло сюда, к больнице, внутри которой, в одном из особо надежных отделений, лежал Джим Кирк с чужой кровью, и куда регулярно, как по часам, наведывался Леонард.





	Стремление

Павел сидел на ступеньках, припав плечом к шершавой стене и разглядывая небо. Живописные облака, слишком прозрачные, на его вкус, быстро летели в сторону солнца. Падд на коленях слегка нагрелся — впервые за долгое время из-за жары, а не за счет многочисленных работающих программ — и Павел иногда пытался сдвинуть его в тень, но та быстро переползала. Сан-Франциско накрыла невиданно теплая весна, и на улицах в обед практически никого не было: все прятались в комфортной прохладе домов или ресторанов. Сам он все же предпочитал проводить время на улице, хоть и начинал обливаться потом после всего пяти минут ходьбы. Воздух в городе, может, был и не слишком свежим, зато настоящим. Земным. За несколько недолгих полетов и одно внеземное сражение Павел успел соскучиться по простому ветру с простыми запахами. Если все сложится удачно, скоро он снова окажется в небе, снова будет греть себя воспоминаниями об обычном воздухе.

Правда, сегодняшний день к числу приятных в его воспоминаниях относиться наверняка не будет.

Павел поерзал, пытаясь устроиться удобней, и ткнул пальцем в экран падда. И зачем он явился сюда посреди рабочего дня? В «отпуске» можно было заняться чем-то полезным, интересным, приятно провести время, а он сидел на ступеньках больницы Академии и ждал. Возможно, что напрасно. Сулу говорил, что положение Джима стабильно, что скоро он очнется, но шла уже вторая неделя, а он все еще оставался без сознания. «Явно живой, но как-то не совсем», сказал Сулу, когда они встретились на выходных. Никто не знал, каким он проснется — организм отреагировал на кровь сверхчеловека, но то было тело. А что голова, восприятие мира — что душа, в конце концов? Павел не мог представить Джима Кирка подобным Хану: это был бы совсем не Джим, а какое-то перевернутое его отражение из другого мира. Что он станет делать, когда очнется?

Когда он очнется?

Павел очень старался не пускать мысли в сторону «а очнется ли он вообще?», но этот вопрос был весьма рационален, логичен... или как там говорил коммандер Спок?

Рациональность и логика Павла не устраивала, он надеялся и верил в лучшее — как и верил прогнозам врачей, которые, между прочим, основывались на точных, научных данных...

Павел не верил только одному врачу, и вся ирония заключалась в том, что до этого он считал — именно этому он будет верить всегда и везде.

Леонард, с его вечным практическим пессимизмом и привычкой заранее перечислить все негативные исходы, и в случае с Джимом перебороть себя не мог. Он своими руками сделал все возможное для его спасения — и не прекращал сомневаться в неудаче. Только потому, что не хотел давать себе надежды, как-то понял Павел.

Он был уверен, что его вид уже поднадоел Леонарду, а расспросы, есть ли изменения, и просто попытки разговорить досаждают невероятно, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Его постоянно тянуло сюда, к больнице, внутри которой, в одном из особо надежных отделений, лежал Джим Кирк с чужой кровью, и куда регулярно, как по часам, наведывался Леонард. Павел знал, что его на время отстранили от практики — и из-за эпизода с Ханом (хотя при этом все оценили его находчивость), и из-за стресса, и ситуации в целом. Кратким неожиданным отпуском Леонард это считать не хотел и продолжал, как слышал Павел, чего-то добиваться, но всем было ясно, что как только «Энтерпрайз» будет поручена долгая миссия, Леонард поднимется на борт в качестве начальника медслужбы. Павлу, правда, иногда приходило в голову, что, может, после произошедшего Леонард больше в жизни не захочет подниматься в воздух, даже всего лишь на шаттле.

(Иногда он еще думал, что Леонард не станет подниматься в воздух без Джима, но эти мысли он тут же отбрасывал: Джим очнется, выздоровеет и снова окажется на мостике.)

Как бы то ни было, Леонард регулярно приходил в больницу, оставаясь там по нескольку часов, иногда до самого закрытия, хотя от него уже ничего не требовалось, да и не в силах он был больше ничего сделать. Оставалось только ждать, и он ждал, а Павел ждал его снаружи, чтобы потом поговорить (понадоедать) или хотя бы просто посидеть рядом, надеясь, что Леонард чувствует его молчаливое — что? Симпатию? Поддержку? Что-то ещё…

Он тоже навещал Джима — с первой миссии на «Энтерпрайз» они много времени проводили вместе на мостике, да и в отгуле часто пересекались из-за общих знакомых и оказались в вполне приятельственных отношениях, — навещал, но никогда не в то же время, что Леонард. Не мог. Самому ему становилось легче, когда он разговаривал с беспробудным Джимом, делясь тайнами и даже прося совета, и он думал, что Леонард наверняка тоже ценит «общение» с ним в одиночестве. Один-единственный раз застал Павел его в палате, в один из первых дней после возвращения на Землю, и на Леонарда было страшно и больно смотреть; с тех пор он предпочитал выжидать снаружи.

Солнце пекло. Люди изредка проскальзывали мимо — медсестры, офицеры Звездного флота, гражданские, навещающие кого-то. Павел пару раз замечал знакомые лица: кто-то приходил каждый день, желая как можно больше времени провести с близкими. Сначала он удивился, но... ведь сам поступал так же, хотя делал и того меньше, только ждал снаружи.

Вчера к Джиму приходила Ухура, и после они с Пашей сходили выпить кофе. Она не спросила ни почему он не заходит, ни почему не проводит время где-то еще: наверное, поняла. Павел сам не знал, что именно ей было понимать, но по выражению ее лица, мгновенно сменявшемуся, когда она встречалась с ним взглядом, и по ее тону ему стало понятно: что-то она все-таки разглядела, вот и не стала тратить время на пустые расспросы и уговоры.

— Опять ты тут, — раздался за спиной голос.

Вот Леонард обычно тратил.

Павел обернулся.

— И ты опять тут, — произнес он, тоже без приветствия. Леонард помедлил и вдруг сел рядом, и вид его на теплых, шершавых ступеньках, с одной ногой выше другой, с вечно хмурыми бровями, показался Паше так привычен и в то же время противоестественен, что аж сердце замерло.

— И я тут, — в таком же тоне отозвался Леонард. — Но это ведь другое, да?

Павел коротко кивнул. Да, другое.

Он никогда не спрашивал. (Никто никогда не спрашивал, и никто не видел и не знал наверняка — кроме, может быть, Ухуры и Спока, — но вся команда «Энтерпрайз» подозревала.) Он не хотел знать. Как-то пытался спросить, но что-то остановило его — представил, как Леонард хмыкнет, одарит взглядом и скажет устало: «Как — что... Люблю я его, парень, вот что это такое». Он почти мог слышать это наяву, и тон, и выражение глаз, и... не мог спросить, убедиться. Не хотел.

— Лучше бы прихватил пару ребят, с кем вместе учился или летал, и завалились бы... да вот хоть в бар, — Леонард кивнул на вывеску над ступеньками на углу улицы. — Выпить. Повеселиться. Теперь ведь уже взрослый, можно.

— Не хочется, — ответил Павел, поморщившись: как знакомо... — Не люблю.

Леонард хмыкнул.

— И хорошо, — вдруг резко сказал он, — это дело до добра не доведет. Сначала по чуть-чуть, с друзьями, в честь хорошего события, но потом...— и так же неожиданно осекся. Помолчал немного. — Не мое это место — тебе о трудностях в жизни рассказывать.

Павел поджал губы. Когда Леонард хотел поделиться какой-то историей, у него словно менялся голос — становился вкрадчивее, тише, заставляя прислушиваться, почти интимнее. И начинал он всегда неожиданно, без предисловия. Павел любил его слушать и через его рассказы о совсем чужих, незнакомых людях узнавать больше о нем, а иногда и о себе.

— Почему нет? Я не против.

Леонард скосил на него глаза.

— Я знаю, — только и сказал он.

Мимо пронеслась на необыкновенной для высоких каблуков скорости девушка: длинная, темная с пестрыми пятнами юбка мелькнула павлиньим хвостом и пропала из вида. Павел повернул голову ей вслед.

— К жениху бегает... Он с нами летал.

На мгновение его ударило странным озарением: он знает это — так мало, но в то же время довольно много, — о каких-то совершенно сторонних людях, об их прошлом и, наверное, будущем. Может предположить, что будет дальше — у них, не у него.

Леонард повернул к нему голову, как будто этот комментарий должен был быть удостоен взгляда глаза в глаза, а не краткого зрительного контакта искоса.

— Джим поправится, — почему-то сказал он, и Павел с удивлением взглянул на него.

— Я знаю.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — в голос прорвались знакомые ворчливые нотки. — Мне показалось, что стоит сказать это вслух. Я не сомневаюсь в этом, Паша.

«Паша». Его теперь редко называли так. «Павел» или, ещё чаще, «Чехов», но не «Паша». Ухура иногда обращались к нему с этой ласковой, домашней формой, но в ее устах она звучала совсем чуждо. У Леонарда это имя вышло по-другому, Павел — Паша — даже подумал на миг, что привык бы к такому звучанию.

— Почему тогда ты так… — вырвалось у него, и он прикусил язык. Почему Леонард чернее тучи и как будто не позволяет себе верить? «Люблю я его, парень» — да, нет, да?

— Потому что не умею по-другому, — сказал Леонард вместо этого, — продумываю все, что привело бы к ошибке или поражению, и отметаю каждый вариант. И тогда точно знаю, что все будет… что все должно быть в порядке.

— Разве не устаешь жить вот так — обо всем тревожась? — у него тоже было много забот, но он научился подходить к ним как к школьным проблемам: беспокоиться только о том, что ближе всего и действительно может вызвать трудности.

— Устаешь, — кивнул Леонард. — С Джимом… Да и со всеми нами, — ввернул он с заминкой, — слишком много всего происходит. Скоро, наверное, буду в отставку…

Павел рассмеялся, скорее нервно, чем действительно с весельем. Леонард нахмурился.

— Не сможешь, — сказал Павел и мотнул головой. «Не пущу! То есть, мы не пустим» — такое у него не повернулся бы язык сказать прямо, но он нашелся: — Джим попросит, и не уйдешь, полетишь снова, и на чуть-чуть, и на пять лет… — уверенно сказал, зная, что это полная правда, и додумал про себя: «И на всю жизнь».

Леонард помолчал, вздохнул и проговорил, не глядя:

— Попросит, это точно. И не уйду. Куда денусь, — усмехнулся почти горько и бросил короткий взгляд на Павла.

И правда, куда…

Павел улыбнулся. Встал, замялся, но сжал все-таки плечо Леонарда — на мгновение, в самом обычном жесте, — и ушёл.

Джим очнулся на следующий день — на падд пришло сообщение от Спока, изо всех — именно от Спока, и что-то в этом было глубоко правильное, формальное, и в то же время личное. Павла потащил с собой Сулу («Он там заскучает до смерти, Маккой же не позволит его выписать еще с неделю!»), но ни один из них не догадался сообщить о своем о приходе. Зачем? Ожидаемо ведь.

Джим явно очнулся и чувствовал себя самим собой, потому что, когда они вошли, жадно целовал Леонарда в губы, притянув того к себе и привалившись к изголовью.

Сулу торжествующе рассмеялся:

— Я так и знал.

Джим, не давая Леонарду встать, пожал плечами.

— Чего тут знать? — сказал он почти с самодовольством, и Паша заметил, что он поглаживает большим пальцем руку Леонарда. — Люблю я его.

Леонард улыбнулся одними губами, перевел взгляд на Пашу.

— Значит, сделаешь все, чтобы побыстрее прийти в себя и вылезти отсюда, — сказал Паша. — К звездам пора.

Джим подмигнул ему и довольно расплылся в улыбке. Сулу похлопал его по плечу.

— Я выйду на пять минут, воздухом подышу, — сказал Паша, — а то тут голова кружится, все сплошные лекарства.

Леонард дернулся, чтобы встать, но он качнул головой. Повторил:

— На пять минут, — и вышел, оставив их втроем. Ему только подышать, а то в голове мутно и сердце шалит.

Пропитанный солнцем воздух Сан-Франциско показался обыкновенным, скучным и слишком земным. Не было в нем ничего хорошего — хорошее было только высоко-высоко вверху.

Хорошо, что Джим был в порядке: звезды их уже звали.


End file.
